Death to Yakumo! AirikotheAngel13 Style
by Airiko-the-Angel13
Summary: Two mystery characters plot revenge, Mushra hides like a little girl, and Yakumo is sent to a butchery. A normal day on Enterra...


**My first story (and crack story) in God knows how long. Dedicated to Mushraluvr, my Shinzo buddy :3 Enjoyz!**

**Warning: rated T for swearing and character death. This is a crack story and is not meant to be taken seriously. Critisism is accepted, but flaming is prohibited. Remember these things, and enjoy the story dearies! :D**

**_________________________________________________*3*___________________________________________________**

It was a normal, sunshiny day in Enterra. It was relatively cloudless, and the air felt fresh. At first glance, it'd seem like the perfect day, right?

Heh heh….you don't know _how _wrong you are.

* * *

"Meow meow meow! Kitty kitty, c'mere! Meow!"

Mushra leaned back on his tree perch and sighed happily, eyes lazing toward the crouching girl on the ground. It seemed she had found a cat, maybe a stray. She petted it's soft grey fur and laughed, causing him to smile. Yakumo was really like no other girl….

And because she was like no other girl, she was much more oblivious to her surroundings than most normal people. If she had looked around, she probably would've noticed two girls hiding in the bushes close by. Two girls with revenge written clearly on their faces.

"Ugh….I swear, she's just like some prissy anime girl," Hikari grumbled, shifting so she could get a better view.

Kikomei wiggled under the bush. "No kidding," she muttered, turning her head around. "Hey, do you mind handing me that battle ax?"

Hikari looked at her strangely, and passed her the double bladed weapon. "Why…..?"

"You're an Enterran, and have the ability to Hyper Form. I'm just a regular human girl from some other dimension who was dragged into this world unwillingly. So I have to improvise," she replied nonchalantly, putting it with her makeshift machine gun. Wait, what…..?

Suddenly, there was a slicing sound. Yakumo looked up quickly, while Mushra jumped from his branch and took out his staff. Blinking in shock, Yakumo slowly made her way to a patch of dirt, where a butterfly lay severed in half, a dagger laying beside it. Somewhere close by, Kikomei swore, "Damn it! So close!". Upon seeing the poor dead insect, Yakumo burst into tears.

"W-who could be so h-heartless? Killing is wrong, wrong I say!" she sobbed loudly.

Mushra stood by her, looking confused. "But Yakumo, it's just a bu--.."

"NO!!" Yakumo glared at him with a crazed expression. "The butterfly was my friend! MY FRIEND I TELL YOU!!!" Mushra hid in fear. _'Note to self….Don't kill one of Yakumo's animal friends. Ever.'_

Hikari stood up. "That's it, I am TAKING that bitch out!" Kikomei got up and followed her. "Yeah, yeah…."

Yakumo was still having a mental breakdown when they approached her.

Hikari took out two knives. "Hee hee…. Here's what you deserve bitch!!" she screeched, digging the knives in Yakumo's back. Without a word, she collapsed on the ground and blood pooled around her.

"There, that should do it…" Hikari's words were interrupted by a war-like battle cry.

"HERE'S FOR PIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!" Kikomei screamed and started hacking at Yakumo with her giant battle ax. Blood spewed from her neck and chest as Kikomei slaughtered her already dead body, laughing maniacally.

"Wa…wa ha…..wa ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Sago looked at the blood drenched girls questioningly. "So, you're saying that Yakumo went to grieve over a dead butterfly, then fell down a hill, crashed through a field of thorns, and landed right in a butchery, where you found her remaining body parts and came to tell us?"

"That's right!" Kikomei beamed, taking a big bite out of a slice of cherry pie. Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Yup! So, we were wondering, can we hang around with you guys? Just in case, you know, there are more evil dead butterflies that want to kill us?"

Sago and Kutal looked at each other, then back at them. "Hmm…Why now? Sure!"

"Yay!" both girls squealed, and hugged them tightly. The water and cat enterran then left to go gather up Yakumo's remains.

Kikomei was eating her pie happily when her eyes widened. "Wait a second…."

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

Kikomei gulped. "Remember how I told you I'm cursed by the Onyx Flames, and that I'm on a quest to find the most powerful human being on the planet Enterra who's the only one who can take the curse away before I die?"

"Yeah……."

"I think that was Yakumo."

"……….."

"……….."

"….You're screwed."

"Thanks for reminding me."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hikari belongs to Mushraluvr, and Kikomei belongs to me. Yes, Kikomei is Mary Sue-ish. CRACK STORY PEOPLE. R&R!! :3**


End file.
